rightwingfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Litzow
Early life Education *B.S., political science, Northwestern University, 1984 Career *2010 Marketing LanternMarketing Lantern *2010 Founder of Decision Point Partners, a Mercer Island based national marketing firm *Senior Consultant, EMM GroupEMM Group Steve Litzow *Engagement Manager, EMM Group *Vice President of Marketing, ShareBuilder Corporation (currently a part of INGDirect) left his position as Vice *President of Marketing for ShareBuilder Corporation of Bellevue when it was sold to INGDirect, Inc. in November 2008 *Chief Executive Officer, XpenseWise Inc. *President and Chief Executive Officer, XpenseWise Inc. *1999 Co-founded Xpensewise with Rebel Rice *Senior Executive, CompuServe Incorporated (AOL bought CompuServe in 1997) *? Senior Executive, The Shulton Group (Procter & Gamble bought Shulton Group in 1990) *1985 Brand Manager, Procter & Gamble Co. *Litzow is the inventor-of-record on patents in the consumer and technology fields :20090049076 - System and method for dynamic price setting and facilitation of commercial transactions (patent application) *Holds a Series 7 FINRA License. Politics 2003 Campaign for Mercer Island City Council In his 2003 campaign, Steve Litzow said his priorities were to "lead the development of a community-based plan that prioritizes the services and facilities the citizens believe are important, control costs to rebuild the recently depleted city-budget reserves and to bring the City Council closer to the community by holding weekly office hours to regularly listen to the citizens."Steve Litzow - Mercer Island Pos. 1 *elected to office in 2003King Country Election Results - 2003-11 City Of Mercer Island Council Pos. No. 01 Susan Blake 3465 45.66% Steve Litzow 4123 54.34% Write-In 14 0.18% Mercer Island City Council 2004-2008 2007 Campaign for Mercer Island City Council *63% of his campaign contributions were from out of stateRichard Sprague, Out-of-Staters for Steve Litzow The out of state contributors to his campaign are family and long-time friends. Mayor says 10 years is enough: Bryan Cairns won’t seek re-election to City Council this November Mercer Island Reporter, Apr 20 2007 Money and politics Mercer Island Reporter, Jul 05 2007 J. Jacob Edel, Choosing guardians of Island values Mercer Island Reporter, Oct 25 2007 *reelected in 2007, unchallengedKing County Election Results 2007-11 City of Mercer Island Council Position No. 1 Steve Litzow NP 5912 97.41% Write-in 157 2.59% Mercer Island City Council 2008-2012 *leader on the Public Safety CommitteeMercer Island City Council *Sustainability Committee *Planning Commission *Eastside Transportation Partnership *The Green Ribbon Commission. Council further restricts non-political signs Mercer Island Reporter, Jan 30 2008 2008 campaign for State House *Dec 2007 Announces Steve Litzow to run for state house Mercer Island Reporter, Dec 26 2007 Islander meets with McCain Mercer Island Reporter, May 21 2008 Election filing this week Mercer Island Reporter, Jun 02 2008 Mercer Island Police to tote Tasers Mercer Island Reporter, Jul 30 2008 *Aug 2008 WA House - District 41 Seat 1 - All Party Primary - Won 47.27%Maxwell ahead of Litzow in primary Mercer Island Reporter, Aug 27 2008 Rich races - 41st District candidates raise $800K Mercer Island Reporter, Oct 08 2008 ENDORSEMENT: Marcie Maxwell is the clear choice for 41st District, House Position 1 Renton Reporter, Oct 17 2008 41st Legislative District: Main goal is improve quality of life Renton Reporter, Nov 01 2008 Hector Castro, 138 election campaign signs stolen from yards Seattle Post-Intelligencer Victim is Democratic candidate; man likely to face charges *Nov 2008 WA House - District 41 Seat 1 - Lost 49.42% (-1.16%) to Democrat Marcie MaxwellDean Radford, ELECTION FINAL: Marcie Maxwell elected to the state House of Representatives Renton Reporter, Nov 25 2008Island voter turnout is huge | Maxwell wins Mercer Island Reporter, Dec 03 2008 2010 campaign for State Senate *Challenging Democrat Randy Gordon for the 41st Legislative District Senate seat in November 2010.Elizabeth Celms,Litzow joins race for 41st Mercer Island Reporter Feb 09 2010Elizabeth Celms, Mercer Island Councilman to challenge Bellevue's Randy Gordon for 41st District Senate seat Mercer Island Reporter Feb 12 2010 Elizabeth Celms, Mercer Island councilman Litzow to run for 41st District seat this fall Mercer Island Reporter, Feb 16, 2010 *Platform: Working to Rebuild Our Economy By... Creating Jobs, Strengthening Education and Improving Transportation *Educating our children - Wants significant changes to our state's education system. - Working across party lines to improve our public schools and attract quality teachers to Washington. - Emphasizing math, science, and technology. *Creating jobs, revitalizing the economy - lower taxes and remove burdensome regulations so that businesses can thrive - we should not punish businesses for expanding. *Spending responsibly and lowering taxes - balanced budget that - address the needs of our state - while cutting unnecessary spending *Protecting our environment and creating "Green Jobs" - economic growth - environmental sustainability - local and regional partnerships to promote green technologies - electric vehicles Community volunteering *Mercer Island Rotary *Bellevue Chamber of Commerce *Mercer Island Chamber of Commerce *Renton Chamber of Commerce *Mercer Island Boys & Girls Club *Mercer Island Senior Foundation *Board of the Bellevue College Foundation *Summer Search, a non-profit mentoring program for at-risk students. Family *Steve Litzow is married. He and his wife Jenny, live in Mercer Island with their four children. References External links *Campaign Website *Twitter:SteveLitzow *Twitter:MrktngLantern